


The Mutant

by Loptrwulf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mutant Powers, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptrwulf/pseuds/Loptrwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly Hampton is a 33 year old Australian woman living in Cardiff. On the outside, she's curvy with a pretty face. On the inside, she has a mutated ability to control the elements. She ran away from Xavier's school at an early age to meet a teacher in Cardiff who shared her same ability. Feeling more in control of her life Carly decided to take up a job at a local bar, where she met one Captain Jack Harkness. Then - two months later, she wakes up in her bed with no memory of the previous two months and her face all over the papers for saving the city. In desperation, Jack brings her back to Torchwood after finding out that someone wanted her dead. With Carly's mind in a downward spiral of confusion, can she learn to trust Jack and Torchwood again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in a couple of years. I'd appreciate constructive feedback. It's recommended that you've at least seen seasons one and two of Torchwood otherwise there will be spoilers. Hopefully it's not too confusing as I'm switching POV's in the chapters but they will have warnings in the notes. Retcon does funny things hence the psychological drama tag.

I woke up to find my face being covered in drool. My dog was licking me senseless, and as my eyes fluttered open that was when the headache hit. I groaned, drawing my pillow over my eyes, when something stuck to my face.

 

“I'll feed you in a minute, Bobo...” I mumbled, tossing the pillow aside as my Maltese cross jumped off my bed and growled a little. “...honestly! I must have had a wild night last night.”

 

 

I could hear his claws clicking against the tiles in the hallway as I sat up and whatever had stuck to my face fell into my lap. Yawning and stretching, I rubbed my eyes and opened them. The room swam around me for a minute and I took a few minutes more to just breathe deeply before reaching for my glass of water that I always kept by my bedside. I exhaled upon seeing that the water was almost empty and I placed my finger on the side of the glass. I allowed my senses to meld with the atoms in the water, feeling them multiply. As soon as the water reached the lip I pulled my finger away and then picked the glass up taking a sip.

 

Perhaps I should introduce myself. You see, I'm not like you. I was born with what they call a mutated gene. There are several human beings on this planet with it, each with their own unique abilities. Some can be seemingly gentle and others can be quite destructive. My ability happens to sense the atomic mark up of the elements; earth, wind, fire and water. I'm 33 years old and it took me a life time to control it, for before my emotions were connected to the elements. As a result, I was isolated as a child – there were... some events in my life that I wasn't proud of.

 

Anywho, back to the present situation. Now that my eyes had adjusted to my bedroom, I picked up what had fallen into my lap. It was a photograph at the bar around the corner. I could recognise myself, wearing a red dress I had just bought the other day. In fact, I saw it thrown on the floor in the middle of the room. But, the man... I didn't recognise him. I drew in my lower lip. We both seemed fairly happy. The strangest thing is how happy my eyes looked. I've never looked so happy with a man before, for I never opened myself up to fall in love. You see, my body type isn't exactly perfect. I have curves, lumps and bumps and with so many other pretty girls in the city my heart was beginning to feel a huge sense of betrayl that this man must have drugged me and taken me back to my room.

 

I started to feel terrified thinking something had happened to me in my passed out state. But then as I looked at his face a second time, his voice came to mind.

 

“ _I do love you, are you sure you want me to do this? Your face will be all over the papers. You won't remember me or anything that happened.”_

 

“ _Perhaps it's best to live the rest of my life not knowing how I saved the city or why. Too many people died. Even you...”_

 

A strange sensation replaced my feeling of fear. It was deep regret, confusion and sadness. My thumb rubbed over his chiseled chin.

 

What was that last part? My face all over the papers? I dropped the photograph on my bed and untangled myself from the blanket vine. Almost tripping over Bobo in the hallway, I swore out loud and parked myself on my seat in my office. I switched on my computer from sleep mode and noticed several Facebook notifications.

 

“What the...”

 

Stunned, I opened the one from my best friend. It was me all right. Again, at the bar around the corner with the strange man in the background. I looked incredibly happy. The caption was from the BBC news website:  
  
_Carly Hampton, a dual Australian-Welsh resident, saved the city today and united both mutants and human kind._

 

I clicked the link as a message popped up from my best friend asking me who the 'gorgeous American was on the news last night.'

 

_I don't know..._ I replied.  _I'll call you later._

 

_Oh, come on. Don't leave me hanging! He's GORGEOUS. Never thought you'd end up with a bloke like that!_

 

A bloke like that... I rolled my eyes. It would be great if I could remember him. I could feel Bobo curling up on my feet as I continued to read the story.

 

_Despite the loss of thirty-three local seaside residents, Carly managed to stop the city from being destroyed by a forced tsunami rumoured to have been triggered by an underground explosion._

 

“ _It was astounding, it was just like she was Aang, I never seen anything like it. The earth rose from the ground causing a massive wall between us and the water...”_

 

Suddenly, my computer completely switched off. I blinked. I checked underneath in case Bobo chewed on a cable. Nothing. All fine. I tried all over avenues before sighing and deciding that my dog should be fed.

 

I wandered over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a can of food that I assume was from the previous night. It smelt fresh enough. The odd thing was, I still didn't remember opening it. I glanced down at his bowl, and he looked up at me curiously with those dark eyes of his. “Do you remember seeing someone bring me home last night?” I asked, as Bobo just sat down and wagged his tail. Shrugging, I poured the rest of the contents of the food in his bowl, washed it up and figured I needed a shower.

 

Just as my mobile phone rang.

 

_Shit,_ I thought.  _Why didn't I think of checking my phone? Maybe there's some selfies on there that could jog my memory. I never go anywhere without taking selfies._

 

I picked up the phone and sighed as it was an unknown number. With all the scammers out there, I simply refused to answer them. But, my gut was telling me otherwise. I answered.  
  
“Hello?”

 

“If you want to know what happened the last two months, meet me at the information centre by the docks in two hours. Do not be late.” 

 

The voice was female, and a strong Welsh accent. I stared at the phone and set it on the bench.

 

I must have been given an amnesia pill and whoever was responsible is suddenly regretting it. But why? Who were they?

 


	2. Corrupted Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly meets with Gwen Cooper who soon takes her back to the Torchwood Hub where pieces of the puzzle start to turn face up.

It was hard to not be noticed on public transport this morning as I made my way to Roald Dahl Pass. So many wanted selfies with me and were thanking me for saving their lives. Among all the confusion in my brain, all I could do was smile and nod as flashes of the man in the blue military coat kept on trickling through the empty words of praise strangers were giving me.

 

I hopped off the bus near the Millennial Centre and dug my hands into my coat pockets. I started to miss the warm weather of Brisbane, but if it weren't for a proposed teacher living in Cardiff to help me develop and control my ability I wouldn't have moved. I had nothing else back home anyway – my family had all but abandoned me due to my unstable ability when growing up, and I only kept one good friend from high school who had an ability of her own that manipulated thought.

 

I walked down to the docks as instructed and then found myself at the door of the information centre. It seemed like a very odd place to have one.

 

“Hi, Carly.”

 

I turned, recognising the voice belonging to the woman who had called me earlier. She was about my height with long black hair, and she offered a friendly smile. It was hard not to notice the gap in her teeth. Her eyes however were telling a different story. She was hiding a lot of pain.

 

“How about we have a cup of tea?” She continued, and to be honest I really was craving one.

 

“What's your name?” I asked her. She too seemed familiar.

 

“I'll explain on the way. Come on, then.”

 

–

 

“Ready to order, ladies?” Asked the waitress who clicked the top of her pen. “Rotten weather, eh? Oh! Hey, you're... you're her! Don't worry, this one is on us. We would've been killed if it weren't for you!” She suddenly rushed off much to my surprise.

 

“I suppose you have a lot of questions?” The woman across from me said with a slight smile. “We've met before.”

 

“I figured.” I said with a sigh. “Look, mutants haven't always been well received. I had a hell of a hard time growing up and now suddenly people are singing my praises, I don't even know your name yet I feel like I trust you – and that photograph...”

 

“Photograph?” The woman paused. A hint of regret was shown in her eyes. “My name is Gwen Cooper. The man in the photograph asked me to fetch you. He did a terrible thing and hasn't been the same since. We need your help again.”

 

“I still don't understand what has happened. What did this man do to me?”

 

“Excuse me, ladies.” I looked up, seeing the manager of the cafe holding a notebook. “Would it be rude to ask you for an autograph?”

 

“Erm, sure...” I took the notebook and pen and scrawled my name on the page with a message: _Stay classy._

 

“Thanks! Okay, what would you like? On the house.” 

 

I glanced at Gwen who went first. “Black tea, please.”

 

“Lemongrass and ginger for me.” I said, as the manager nodded and I started picking up on excited whispers from other patrons in the cafe. “This... is awkward.” 

 

“Retcon is a powerful amnesia drug. With a hint of sedative it would be like nothing had ever happened, but, unfortunately.... we didn't realise that someone had snapped your photograph and not to mention the witnesses.” Gwen was leaning in close as she was speaking in a hushed tone. “You requested it to be done.” 

 

“But, why?” My mouth felt dry. I must have had an awful lot of wine last night too. 

“I'm not allowed to say. I'm afraid it could be a trigger. Believe me, I've had a dose of retcon before. As soon as I started to remember, things were just as strange. Well – I don't have a mutant ability but alas...” Gwen's phone rang. She looked at me with a small smile. “...come on. He's asked me to fetch you. Excuse me, can we have the teas to take away please?” She called to the waitress who nodded. 

 

“What about triggers and all that?” I protested, suddenly feeling very nervous. “Why do you need my help again? What exactly did I do before?” 

 

Gwen merely took my hand. “Carly, there's a very dangerous rival threatening to destroy the world. You're the only one who can stop him. Torchwood is helpless; with our all technology...”

 

“Torchwood?” I blinked. 

 

Gwen pursed her lips and let go of my hand as our teas were presented in take away cups. “Let's go.”

 

Sighing in frustration, I picked up my tea and followed the brunette Welsh woman outside.

 

–

 

We later returned to the entrance to the information centre.

 

“I figured the front door may be the best way for you to deal with this.” Gwen said as she opened the door, allowing me to wander on inside. It seemed pretty cozy, and the strange thing was I noticed out of date specials and bus time tables. Through a beaded door, a well dressed young man in a suit greeted us with a friendly wave. 

 

“Didn't think to pick up a bagel for me then, Gwen?” The man smiled, and I noticed he winked at me. 

 

“Oh, sorry, Ianto. Next time. Is Jack in?” 

 

“He hasn't slept a wink since.... well. My coffee isn't helping either.” He shrugged his shoulders as he pressed a button under the desk. “Welcome back, Carly.” 

 

As the man called Ianto pushed the button, I was stunned as the wall near the desk started to move aside. Something seemed even more familiar. I was getting flashes. I felt like I had used my fire ability here; sitting around a desk and chuckling as I leaned forward and touched a coffee cup, feeling the water atoms start to mutate and bubble. “Thanks... I guess...” I replied to his welcome with a gulp of tea.

 

“I'll lead the way.” Gwen darted in front of me. We wandered down a staircase as a large cogwheel started to move across and sirens blared. “If things get overwhelming for you, just let me know.” 

 

I could tell I was far underground surrounded by metal. I couldn't feel the earth calling to my fingers. The air itself was somewhat fresh but alas had a hint of artificial in it. I looked ahead of me seeing the water tower, but something was contained inside that. It was pulsing with a tempting energy. I set my cup down on the table littered with pizza boxes and beer bottles then wandered further into the building. Looking behind me, I noticed the sign. Torchwood. The couch, a sense of erotic rush filled me as a flash came back – his lips on mine, and then I turned around after hearing my name being called.

 

“I'm really sorry to call you back so soon.” A Japanese woman offered a half hearted smile. “I'm Tosh, maybe... if it triggers something?” 

 

I shrugged.

 

“Gwen had to witness Jack getting shot in order for her memory to come back, maybe we should do the same thing?” Came another male voice. I turned to see a man wearing a white lab coat, who then put a pen in his mouth. “It's always fun watching that happen.” 

 

“Owen, we're not going to murder Jack.” Tosh protested. 

 

“I'm... sorry?” Were they just suggesting murdering someone? “...murdering...?” My head was swimming. Various scenes were still flooding back, I saw blurs of the people in the room moving around chattering among themselves. 

 

“Be gentle, Owen.” Gwen reminded, taking my arm and guiding me to the couch. “Jack... can't die. We don't know how, we don't know why. He just can't.” 

 

I sat down with an exhale. “Look, I don't want to be rude or anything but how about we start from the beginning? How do I know you all? How do you know me? What the hell is Torchwood and who is Ja...”

 

Silence fell. I looked up. At the top of the stairs was the man in the photograph, that same smile exposed, yet as he walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets the energy of the room changed. He joined the group, took a single look at me, and sighed. “There's no time. We've got work to do.”

 

“Jack, can't we just fill her in so she knows exactly what she's up against?” Gwen suggested. 

 

“There's _no time._ Hydra agents have been swarming the city looking for her. You were lucky to meet her when you did.” Jack's gaze appeared cold and uncaring. It wasn't sparkling with light like in the photograph. 

 

“...my dog?” Was all I could mutter.   
  
“Ianto got him. He's fine.” Jack replied. “I'm afraid that's all he could salvage.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all liking it so far. Please review when you can :)


End file.
